Hell yeah
by Spirited Wolfie
Summary: um, E/S,pwp. *defnitly* not for the kiddies!


Title; Hell yeah.

Fandom; Mutant X, Emma/Shalimar

Author; Spirited Wolfie

Rating; R 

Disclaimer; Not mine.  'I wish' springs to mind, but not mine.  Sigh.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What is it with guys and lesbians anyway?"  Emma asked, bewildered.  "I mean, they don't go for guys, so you don't stand a chance."

Shalimar nodded, equally puzzled.  "Yeah, I don't find two guys kissing a turn-on, so why do you find two girls so interesting?"

Jesse blushed, floundering for an answer.  "Well….its uh….um….I…."  He looked to Brennen.  "A little help here?!"

Brennen looked thoughtful, then a smile spread across his face.  "Well, I can't actually remember, since it's been so long since I've seen any girl-on-girl action."  Jokingly he winked at Shalimar.  "Wanna refresh my memory – I could answer your question then?!"

"Uh, Brennen….this is Shal and Emma we're talking about here."  He stuttered, casting fearful glances towards the two girls.  "They….uh….um….they're more likely to rip your throat out than kiss!"

Looking across at Emma, Shalimar cocked her head to one side and raised an eyebrow inquisitively.  Looking back, Emma responded to the silent question with a small grin and a slight nod.

A predatory smile appearing on Shalimars face, she stalked slowly across the room towards Emma, maintaining eye contact all the way.  Pausing with a hairs-breadth between them, she raised her hand to brush across Emmas face, sliding down her cheek then round to the back of her neck, weaving her hand into the hair there.  

Gazing into her eyes, Emma slid her hand round to the small of Shalimars back, stepping forward to mould her body to hers.  Tilting her head up slightly, she closed her eyes as Shalimar lowered hers, their lips brushing softly across each other.  

Exhaling a breath she didn't realise she'd been holding, Emma opened her eyes, seeing Shalimar still had hers closed.  Bringing her hand up to her shoulder, she pulled her back down, running her tongue lightly across Shalimars lower lip.  Parting them slightly in acceptance, Shalimar moved forward into the kiss, wrapping her body around Emmas.  Breaking for air, they leaned their foreheads together, looking into each others eyes.

"Holy shit!"  

Startled, they swung round to see Brennen and Jesse staring at them, eyes wide.  Making as if to move away, Shalimar wrapped an arm around Emmas shoulder, stopping her escape.

"Careful Brennen, you're drooling."  Laughing, Shalimar entwined her hand with Emmas, leading her out of the room.  Watching them go, Brennen and Jesse turned to each other.  Sitting down on the bed, Brennen looked stunned.

"That was…."

"….amazing." Jesse finished, sitting next to him.

"Hell yeah."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Letting Shalimar pull her down the hallway, Emma abruptly stopped.  "Shal….where are we going?"

"My room."  Shalimar made as if to continue down the corridor, but Emma pulled her back again.

"Um….why?"

"Because…."  Turning to face her, she grinned.  Emma got the distinct feeling of being hunted.  "I'm not finished with you yet."

"Oh?"  Emma squeaked, suddenly wondering hat she'd gotten herself into.  Moving towards her, Shalimar ran her hand up her arm, stopping at the shoulder and softly stroking her neck with her thumb.  Stepping into her space, she leant closer to her, her breath tickling the light hairs around Emmas face.  Frozen, unable to process any thought, Emma closed her eyes as Shalimar began a trail of light kisses around her ear and neck.

"Hmm….y'see Emma….'friends' don't kiss friends like that….or like this…."  Moving her head to the side as she reached her throat, Emma whimpered softly.  "And 'friends'….don't react like that….when 'friends' kiss them….touch them….stroke them…."  Nipping at her pulse point, she felt the vibrations of Emmas moan roll across her lips.

Pulling away from her, eyes turned feral with desire as she took in Emmas dishevelled appearance, the whimper at the loss of contact, her glazed expression as her eyes finally opened.  "So, we're going to my room." Taking Emmas hand again, she pulled her towards her door.  "Now." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Having regained her senses somewhat by the time Shalimar dragged her into the room, she laughed as she was pushed down onto the bed.  "Somehow I get the feeling that you like being dominant in bed!"

"Mmm, damn straight!"  She growled in response.

Dragging her down on top of her, Emma wound her arms around her neck.  "Hope not."  She breathed, moving in to kiss her.

Pulling away, Shalimar rolled off her onto her side, leaning up on one elbow to look her up and down.  "Clothes off.  Now."  Emma obligingly reached up for Shalimars shirt, surprised when she stopped her.  "No….*your* clothes off."  Looking confused, Emma frowned slightly.  Shalimar clarified.  "Strip."  Hesitating, Emma looked away.  "Hey, c'mon, it's me here."  She tenderly stroked a strand of hair from her face.  "What am I gonna do, laugh at you?"

"You might."  Emma whispered, looking anywhere but at her.  Guiding her head gently round to look her in the eyes, Shalimar smiled at her.

"I won't.  You're gorgeous."  Feeling reassured, Emma smiled.  

"Charmer."

"Yeah, but I do it *so* well."  She laughed.  "Now, weren't you about to do something?"  She winked at her, grinning.  Emma rolled her eyes, then settled herself comfortably on the bed, laid beside Shalimar.  Feeling her watching her every move, she brought her hands up and slowly undid the buttons on her shirt.  Shalimar was captivated as Emma slowly revealed herself to her; the soft skin in the valley of her breasts, her flat, toned stomach.  Undoing the last button, she left the shirt on as she undid the clasp of her trousers.  Aware of Shalimars gaze, her tense body beside her, she slid her hands inside her trousers and raised her hips.  Pushing them down, she raised her knees and slid the clothing off, dropping on the floor beside the bed.  

Looking at Shalimar, she watched as her eyes roamed her body; now naked except for the shirt, which had slid partly off one shoulder.  Starting to feel uncomfortable under her scrutiny, she shifted slightly.  Resting her hand on Shalimars cheek, she was startled to feel tears running down it.

"Shal?  Honey, what's wrong?"

"You're….you're beautiful.  Really, you are, and I….I don't…."

"Shal, I want this."  Gently pulling her into a slow, sensual kiss, she murmured "I want *you*."  Running her hand down Shalimars chest, she rested it over her heartbeat as she kissed her again; demanding, forceful.  Sliding her hand back up her chest and along her shoulder, she moved down her arm and covered her hand.  Pulling away from the kiss, she laid back on the bed.

Looking back up from her new position, she grinned predatorily.  Shalimar had the sudden feeling that she was no longer in control of what was happening.  Letting Emma take her hand with hers, she watched as she separated two fingers, folding the other two and thumb down into her palm.  Raising them to her lips, Shalimar watched, fascinated, as Emma took the tips into her mouth and nipped them, immediately soothing them with her tongue.  Hearing a small whimper she saw Emma smirk and was surprised to realise that *she'd* made the sound, not Emma.

Retaining control of Shalimars hand, she watched her expressions as she slid her hand from her mouth, down her neck and across to her breast.  Using Shalimars hand, she traced light patterns around her nipple.

Shalimar could feel Emmas skin tightening under her touch, the tip becoming hard, erect.  Trying to regain some control, she gently pinched it, eliciting a surprised gasp, then moan, from Emma.  Guiding her hand across her chest, pushing the shirt aside, Emma repeated the process on the other side.  Feeling Shalimars hand tensing to move, she growled at her.  

Stopped in her tracks, Shalimar was caught off-guard by the effect Emmas' low, throaty growl had on her.  She could feel, hear, the blood rushing through her veins, gathering at one point.  The pounding ache between her legs was unbearable, and she shifted, trying to gain some relief.  As if aware of what she was trying to do, Emma growled again.  Another whimper came from Shalimar, and she bit her lip to stop form moaning out loud.

Relaxing her hand, she let Emma continue, watching her actions intently.  Realising she once again had the power, Emma ran light circles across her breast, then moved her hand down to the soft skin between the two.  Taking a firm hold on Shalimars hand, allowing no resistance; she slowly moved their hands down her chest, small circular motions interspersed with wavy trails across her abdomen.  Guiding Shalimars hand between her legs, she rested it on top of her damp curls.  Feeling Shalimar twitch beside her, she spread her legs slightly, gently pushing Shalimars hand down, then rolled her hips up against it.

Brushing softly across Shalimars mind, Emma asked for permission to enter.  Curious, allowing the mental contact, Shalimar felt the tension in her body rise suddenly, realising that Emma was projecting her feelings onto her.  Gasping as Emma slid Shalimars hand lower, she moaned as she guided her two fingers into her; the slick, wet heat of soft, yet powerful muscles surrounding them.  Able to feel every movement, every tremor of Emmas' body, she set a slow rhythm.  Continuing, she felt Emmas hand move away, giving her control.  The pressure rising within them both, Shalimars hips moved involuntarily in response to the imagined contact. Crying out in surprise as Emma began light, barely touching circles over her clitoris with the tip of one finger, the sensations became almost too much for both of them as she raked her nail across its tip.  They both tensed, breathing hard as their bodies took control of them and intense pleasure ripped through.

Collapsing onto the bed, they both laid looking up at the ceiling.

"Holy shit."  Shalimar murmured.  Rolling onto her side, Emma looked down at her.

"That was…."

"….amazing."  Shalimar sighed.

"Hell yeah."  

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

End.


End file.
